


The Painting

by Fanawen



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanawen/pseuds/Fanawen
Summary: A small smut fanfic, created for celebrate Robert's birthday.





	The Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfic was wrote in spanish, sorry f it has translation mistakes.

— Congratulations, Robert, you've really made an effort for the exhibition — She listened to the words of the people surrounding Robert, they pressed against him trying to get a picture at a good angle, or looked for an autograph in the gallery pamphlet. Simone smiled to herself and decided to step aside while the hordes of admirers swirled around the painter.  
She walked the length of the exhibition watching Robert's work as the camera flashes lit the gallery wing with intermittent sparkle; from time to time she was stopped by some people who bowed to greet her or some reporter who took pictures of her for the wysterian newspapers, she smiled, and waited patiently for the reporters to finish and tried to follow her way so she could observe Robert's work. Finally she gave up and walked to a waiter who carried a tray full of foamy wine, took one and walked away at one end to have a moment of tranquility.  
From her angle she could see Robert answering the questions asked by the guests to the exhibition and although he tried to be sure, a nervous smile sometimes appeared on his lips. She could not help but smile at Robert's reaction and a sense of pride filled knowing that that his talent was giving him the recognition he deserved; she took a sip of her glass and the whisper of two people caught her attention, she turned slowly to see them and found a couple who were in front of one of Robert's paintings and suddenly they exchanged a giggling accomplice.  
— Yes, it is the Princess — the woman said to her companion as she saw with accusing eyes to the protagonist of the painting.  
— I do not think so — the man replied, frowning — Well, it looks a bit like her, but I do not think she posed for the painting.  
— Well, if she did, she might have something more intimate with Robert — Simone walked slowly to where they stood and stared at the painting; a woman returned a melancholy look through a mirror and the long red hair that fell in loops along the bare back, was very similar to hers.  
—Definitely, it's not me — The couple who'd been whispering, winced at the voice behind them, turned around to meet the Princess of Wysteria who looked at them with annoyed face, both bowed and retreated quickly. Simone watched them walk away to finally sigh in frustration and turned her attention back to the painting where the stranger woman looked back to her. "Did he use a model in order to paint this?" She asked to herself, and a bite of jealousy stung her heart, bothered by the idea that Robert had spent hours with a naked woman in his study; tried to get the idea out of her head trying to think that Robert was a real gentleman and took his job too seriously to stain it in that way.  
— Simone, I've been looking for you — Robert's soft voice took her unawares and unable to control it, a wave of heat invaded her body and felt her cheeks flushing — You look a little embarrassed.  
— I'm fine — she said, trying to keep her cool — I drank some wine, that's all.  
Unable to avoid it, she turned her attention back to the picture of the woman who strangely resembled her, Robert followed her gaze and found himself blushing — Who is she? Simone asked, and Robert shrugged his shoulders.  
— I do not know.  
Simone stuck her green eyes at Robert and he could barely contain the desire to caress the face of the princess — Did not you use a model to paint the picture?  
Robert opened his lips to answer, but was interrupted by a group of reporters who approached them to take pictures, they could not miss this scene and surely would occupy the head of the newspapers the next day; both tried to remain calm while the flashes bombarded them without mercy and the rest of the night promised to be the same.  
“Y”  
The clock struck at almost one o'clock in the morning when the opening of Robert’s paintings exhibition ended. Simone felt that her waist was killing her when she was forced to be stood up for hours with her high hills and not being able to sit for a moment. While she complained internally of the pain, she noticed that Robert was loosening the knot of his tie, surely he felt as uncomfortable as she — By the way — he said when he offered her his arm to leave the gallery — you look beautiful tonight, That black dress looks amazing on you.  
Simone blinked a couple of times trying to assimilate Robert's compliment, what she least expected at that moment were those words, was tired and sore and his face surely could not hide her discomfort.  
— Are you serious?  
Robert stopped on his feet and held Simone's hand — of course I mean it — he answered before taking the princess's hand to his lips to kiss it, Simone felt an electric current shaking her with a delicious uncertainty about the romantic gesture of Robert— you're a beautiful woman, you should know that.  
— Your model of the picture is beautiful, too — Robert smiled and bent down, kissing the Princess's cheek.  
— We must go, Giles will kill me if you arrive late — Simone pursed her lips at Robert's elusive response, she decided not to ask any more, and let herself be guided by him until the waiting car.  
“Y“  
— How was the opening? — Giles asked as he received the Princess, accompanied by Robert.  
— It was okay, but I can not with these shoes anymore — Simone replied, and without a trace of elegance, took off her high hills and a grimace of pain appeared on her face when she could move her toes against the cold floor, Giles shook his head disapprovingly, but he could not help but smile.  
— You'd better go to bed, tomorrow you have the day off, so you can sleep late. Robert, would you do me the favor to escort the Princess to her bedroom? I have to give some documents to Leo.  
— It will be my pleasure — Robert replied, and they both saw Giles walk down the hallway. — Well, you'd better take a bath, so you'll sleep better.  
Robert offered Simone's arm again to accompany her to her bedroom, but she stood still where she was — Is something wrong?  
— I think I have a cramp in my leg — she replied, squeezing her eyes, Robert walked over to her and looked at her worriedly.  
— Can you walk? — The Princess shook her head, feeling the muscles in her leg tense painfully; she gasped in surprise as Robert lifted her up and carried her upstairs.  
— Robert, you do not have to do this.  
— Maybe not, but I want to do it — he replied and Simone only managed to hide her face in Robert's chest, closing her eyes sucking his aroma and a sense of peace and warmth flooded her relaxing her; soon they reached the Princess's bedroom and once inside, Robert left Simone on the edge of her bed, hurried to close the door of the room to finally take off his coat and kneel next to the Princess — Which leg is hurting?  
— I...Im sorry? — Simone asked nervously, Robert caught her feet in his warm hands and smiled to reassure her.  
— It will be more painful if we leave the cramp like that.  
— It's my right leg — she said as she felt her heart pounding. Robert took the skirt from the Princess's dress and lifted it up her knees, he swallowed, and began massaging her calf. Every movement of Robert's hands made her shiver and she could not help it but closing her eyes to give herself completely to the sensation. Robert looked up and the image in front of him took his breath away.  
He noticed that her nipples were hardened beneath her dress, her red hair fell down over her shoulders, and she had dropped her head on his left shoulder, her red, parted lips inviting him tantalizingly. Robert ventured unthinkingly, his hands caressing the hollow behind Simone's knee and hearing a fiery sigh escape the princess's lips, he bent down and planted a fiery kiss on her knee as his fingers abandoned the calf to go up to the thigh of soft and perfumed skin. He pushed the skirt of the dress up as he ran the skin of her leg with his lips, but he jerked away when someone knocked on the door.  
Simone's eyes widened in alarm, as Robert adjusted the skirt of the dress over the Princess's legs to cover them. He got up to head for the door and Simone could not help but see the bulk that had grown alarmingly in Robert's pants; he grabbed his sack and held it in front of his waist before grasping the door knob to open it.  
— Good evening Robert — Nico greeted carrying a tea service, went into the bedroom and left the tray on a table — I assumed that a little tea at bedtime would suit you Princess.  
Simone looked at the boy who gave him a friendly smile, but could not help looking away at Robert who was standing in the doorway — I'll leave so you can rest — the painter announced and Simone wanted to ask her to stay with her night, but the words simply did not leave his throat in the presence of Nico.  
— Thank you, Robert — Simone murmured, and in return got a sweet smile before Robert went out and closed the door.  
“Y“  
He turned in his bed, listening to the clock on the tower, giving three loud bells, he looked at the ceiling of his room and sighed, covering his face with his hands; he could still feel the skin of the Princess’ legs on his lips and it was a vision that would not let him sleep. He wanted to get out of bed, to walk the corridors of the castle to the bedroom of the Princess and to enter her bed to melt into a suffocating embrace. He turned again on his left side and imagined Simone underneath the blankets beside him, could almost feel the heat of her body and wanted to hug her by drawing her to him and kissing her nape.  
He kicked the blankets and left his bed feeling more heated than ever, he went to the window and opened it, letting the air of the night refresh his skin and clear his mind, in the garden only the insects that with their night concert they gave life to the dawn, and beyond, on the second floor of the south wing oft he Palace, where the princess had her bedroom, he saw a light on; it was late and Simone should be asleep, but instead, she seemed to be suffering from insomnia just like him.  
He hesitated for a moment, but armed himself with courage, he wrapped himself in his robe and went out into the hallway that was submerged in shadows like a mouth that waited to devour him, walking as quietly as he could, determined to speak to the Princess once and for all and tell her that she was the cause of his efforts.  
“Y“  
She tried to sleep for almost two hours and it was impossible, every time she closed her eyes the image of the woman in Robert's painting returned to her mind and at the same time the memory of his caresses against her skin made her tremble by desire. She got up angrily racking her brain, thinking of all the women who would have posed naked for him over the years and almost automatically, stood in front of the mirror of her dressing table; her reflection returned her tired look, but with a quick movement, she stripped off her nightgown to stand naked in front of her own reflection. She looked her body for a few seconds, then finally pulled out a padded bench and sat in front of the mirror trying to remember the position of the woman in the painting; it was as if she looked at the spectator behind her back, but with a sad look, then with her right hand she covered her left breast; she was so self-absorbed to reproduce the image that had been burned in her memory that she did not hear when the door of her bedroom opened.  
— Simone? — Robert's voice made her jump off the bench, and as she turned, she was completely naked in front of him. Robert could not hide the surprise in his face and he stood petrified without believing what he saw, stammered something unintelligible and Simone hurriedly lifted her nightgown off the floor and pressed it against her chest, trying to hide her nudity — ... I am so sorry…  
Robert tried to leave the room, but it was as if his body could not obey him, stepped back and the Princess called him — Don’t go ...  
He thought he did not hear well and looked up at the Princess who had a flushed face, with both hands, holding her nightgown covering the front of her naked body, her eyes were coarse and looked like they weighed a ton since she was unable to raise them —Please stay — she said, and he swallowed, he closed the door behind him and got into the bedroom, he walked slowly to stand in front of the princess and with an overwhelming slowness, he stroked Simone's arm with his hands; he felt her skin bristling and unable to contain himself any longer, he pulled her to him to hug her. She let herself be guided as he wrapped her in a warm embrace, buried her face in Robert's chest and finally encircled his body with her arms, letting the nightgown find its way back to the floor.  
— Who posed for you in that picture? — Robert caressed Simone's bare back and she could hear a soft chuckle coming from his lips.  
— No one — he finally answered, she pulled away a little and looked Robert in the eye.  
— I heard the people in the exhibition, they say it looks like me, but it's not me, I've never posed for you ... and less, naked.  
— There's something true about it — Robert kissed Simone's forehead before continuing — That woman ... it's you; I've known you since you were a teenager and now you've become an impressive woman, it's impossible not to notice it and I ... I've imagined you so many times, you must think I'm a pervert, but I like you so much, I could not help it; I would never have dared to ask you to undress to paint, but painting that scene was inevitable for me ... forgive me for having done it.  
— But her sad look ...  
— It's the same as you had the day Giles gave you the list of candidates for Prince Consort, you sat on a bench in the garden with the documents in your hands and you had that disconsolate expression, I wanted to approach you and hug you, but it was so inappropriate, I could not do it by order of the law of the kingdom.  
Simone was silent as she listened to Robert's heart beating loudly, she sighed thinking about the day Giles gave her the list with all the candidates to become her husband and she wanted to be able to set aside that law and choose someone who was not among the names of the eligible — Robert — she called in a distressed voice — How is the position she had ... in your painting?  
Robert hid his face in the Princess's hair and closed his eyes for a moment evaluating the situation, finally broke the embrace and separating little from her, he looked at her nakedness, she tried to raise her arms to cover herself again, but he stopped her — Come on — he took her hand and guided her to the bench she had been occupying in front of the mirror — sit down here, I'll tell you what it was like.  
She let herself go feeling trapped in the middle of a dream, she could barely believe that she was completely naked in front of Robert, but she obeyed sitting in the place he offered her, looked at him through the mirror and he placed his hands on her shoulders — Turn your head a little to the right — Robert asked and she obeyed him, his hands left her shoulders to hold her hair and move it to the left shoulder — now, place your right hand here — her heart pounded uncontrollably as Robert took her hand and placed it on her left breast and laid it on top of him, the painter's face was flushed and his fingers trembled slightly, he was just as nervous as she was and could not help it — this is the position, but ... today your eyes are not sad.  
Robert looked at his reflection in the mirror and getting carried away, he bent down to pose a passionate kiss on the Princess's neck; Simone closed her eyes when she felt Robert's hot lips against her skin, which instantly bristled; his kisses tormented her round his shoulders and neck, a rosary of sighs escaped from between his lips and that seemed to encourage Robert more and this time his hands cupped Simone's breasts to caress them.  
She opened her eyes and saw the image of the mirror looking back and suddenly met Robert's eyes that lustfully looked at her as his hands squeezed her breasts and his fingers played with their hardened nipples. Simone turned her head and Robert's lips caught hers in a hunger-laden kiss of desire, a hand of him left a breast and started to caress her belly to reach her thighs, stroked them in a circular motion and slowly, slipped between Simone's legs and she winced in surprise, but caught in the desire, she parted her legs allowing Robert's expert hand to rummage through her folds. The Princess broke the kiss and leaned her head against Robert's chest as he continued with his caresses; in a short time she began to move her hips following the rhythm that marked the fingers of Robert and a deep groan escaped from her throat as a finger of him ventured into her body. Simone arched her back unable to contain herself any more, as a shower of sparks of light appeared in front of her eyes, she twisted at the caress of Robert as a wave of heat rose from her belly and colored her skin a bright crimson.  
Robert kissed her cheek softly as she leaned her head against his chest trying to catch her breath; Simone did not want to break the contact with his body and turning on the bench, she hugged him while Robert stroked her hair. Through the fabric of his gown, she could feel the heat emanating from his body and slowly, her hands unstrapping the belt that closed Robert's clothing, she noticed that he tensed for a moment, but did not stop her from trying to undress him.  
The robe fell to the floor with Simone's nightgown and with a rhythmic movement, the Princess's hand caressed Robert's rigid member above his pajama bottoms; he threw back his head, letting himself be carried by the caress of that warm hand, and was surprised when Simone slid her fingers under the cloth to grasp the throbbing erection. Robert watched as she inspected the dripping penis with morbid curiosity, he let out a deep laugh and the Princess looked up with a smile — What is it? — she asked, still smiling at him.  
— You are so sweet — he replied, stroking the Princess's face with his right hand; in response, Simone planted a kiss on the tip of his cock and he opened his lips anxiously. The tip of the Princess's tongue traced the venous skin with agonizing slowness and without waiting for it, her mouth opened to receive it almost in its entirety. Robert let out a hoarse groan as he felt wrapped and sucked and without thinking, his hips began to move with a slow sway as Simone licked and sucked his burning tip.  
Robert picked up the Princess's hair and watched her working him, he felt a drop of sweat running down his forehead and barely was able to stop before releasing her hot ejaculation in Simone's mouth. He pulled away from her, trying to control his heavy breathing — Are you okay? –the princess asked with a look of concern.  
— I do not want to end it so soon — he replied, letting out a sigh, Simone stood up and put her arms around his strong neck and again her lips found with his in a stifling kiss. Robert slid his tongue into the Princess's mouth, savoring his own taste as their tongues clung together in a frenzied dance, gently nibbled at Simone's lips and slowly led her to the bed, he laid her down, followed her, and finally was placed on top of her as the princess's legs parted to receive him with a wet and hot contact.  
— Robert ... There are many things I wanted to tell you for a long time ago — Robert looked down at her oval face and smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.  
— So am I, there’s a lot I wanted to tell you — Simone's hand slid between both bodies and found Robert's penis, gripped it and began to guide it toward the damp cavity that throbbed anxiously — but ... I think you got pissed off because of the painting.  
Simone waited for a moment, feeling Robert's body tighten against his own — I was kinda ... jealous.  
— You do not have to — Robert answered before pushing his hips against her, entering all complete in her body, Simone arched her back and a small cry escaped her lips as she felt impaled on Robert's firmness — I'm interested in no one but you — he whispered in a deep voice before sucking the skin off the Princess's neck, he threw his hips back and with a slow movement, re-entered into her body. A cascade of sighs and groans struggling to free from the Princess's lips and Robert noticed how she held back — let me hear you — he ordered as he caught a nipple between his teeth, Simone's fingers tangled in Robert's velvety hair and she could not hold her breath, every moan coming from her lips, encouraged Robert to continue more and more with his thrusts, and a hand of him came down to hold Simone's thigh and urged her to surround his hips with her legs.  
She obeyed as Robert's erection came deeper in her body, her arms encircling his shoulders as her jolts picked up in rhythm and she soon found herself moaning uncontrollably as Robert's heavy breathing burned her neck. She followed the rhythm of his hips, but she felt that she was coming to the edge of an abyss that she was unable to avoid; she listened to the sound of the mattress under their weight and felt her nipples rubbing against the skin of Robert's chest as he filled her in full.  
\- Robert! — Simone screamed before a series of spasms invaded her, she squeezed Robert's hips with her legs and he felt her squirm under her weight as her nails scratched at his back with a piercing sensuality. Robert accelerated his thrusts as the contractions of Simone's vagina tightened and sucked him into urging him to dump his hot cum inside her. With a final push Robert felt the world disintegrate in a hazy white halo, the heat that came out of his belly filled Simone overtaking her and throwing his head back, let out a long moan that seemed to release him from all the weight he carried on his shoulders.  
He dropped himself down heavily on his left arm in order to no suffocate her, and without abandoning her body, they hugged each other for a long time listening to each other‘s breathing, which normalized slowly. Simone's fingers gently caressed Robert's back, tracing the skin from the nape of his neck to his hips and felt him grin against her neck — What's so funny? — the Princess asked, and Robert raised his face to see her.  
— You got jealous of yourself — he replied, then caught Simone's lips with his own. — I can not imagine doing this to anyone else ... and if you find another man ... I think I'll just let myself die.  
— Do not say nonsense, I do not want to be with anyone else but you.  
— I do not think the members of the court would like the idea — Robert stepped slowly out of Simone's body and leaned to one side of her, pulling her down to lie on his chest.  
— I do not care what they say ... The Royal family is above the law and while I'm with you, I do not care what they have to say.  
Robert kissed Simone's forehead. He was grateful that she felt the same way he felt, not for the princess, but for her as a woman; he stretched out his arm reaching for the sheets and extending them, covering them both who began to fall into a deep and tranquil sleep.  
“Y“  
A flash of light struck her in the eyes and she stirred slowly awakening, as she tried to turn, she found herself trapped by Robert's strong arm that hugged her as close as possible to his body; she laid in the same position she was in, thinking for a moment about what had happened last night and suddenly, like a fountain filled with threatening to overflow, she was happy as she had not been in a long time. Carefully she turned around to face Robert who was still asleep, looked down at his features and slowly moved to his lips, kissing them gently.  
She felt a smile forming on Robert's lips and he opened his eyes - I thought you were asleep - she reproached him and Robert hugged her against his chest.  
-I woke up a while ago, but you were so asleep I did not want to move- She curled up against Robert's body and shook her head. -I hope you do not regret what happened last night.  
Simone raised her face and made a serious look stuck in Robert's eyes - I would never regret what happened, but if it had not happened, I would feel empty forever.  
Robert spun with her on the bed and placed himself on top of her soft and calm body, kissed the Princess's eyelids and her cheeks - I love you Simone.  
The Princess's hands rose to cup in his face, then kissed him without haste – me too Robert.  
Robert rested his head on Simone's shoulder as she hugged and stroked his hair, surely their union wouldn’t be approved by any member of the court, but it was something she was ready to fight for.  
"Y"  
— I have to go — complained the Princess in front of the door of Robert's study — even if it is my day off, I have horse riding lessons with Alyn.  
— You have responsibilities to accomplish, do not worry, I'll see you tonight.  
— You promise? — Robert bent to kiss Simone and the kiss dragged on dangerously, they finally parted, but Robert planted a last kiss on the Princess's fingers.

— I'm going to visit your bedroom, do not lock the door — Simone smirked at him, and before turning around, she stood on tiptoe to give Robert a quick, fleeting kiss.  
— I'll be waiting for you — she said as a goodbye, and Robert watched her walk away before entering to his study.  
— I think that's going to be a problem — Giles murmured. Nico was standing next to him had witnessed the scene and smiled cheerfully.  
— That's right, but they look so happy.  
— I think I should discard the list of candidates for Prince consort, the Princess has already chosen his partner — Giles sighed by folding his arms over his chest, he knew that a problem was coming with the Court, but he should confront it and support the Princess and Robert.


End file.
